It is known to transmit information from a vehicle to a cell phone. One example of such an implementation is set forth in International Publication Number WO 2011/016886 (“the '886 publication”) to Miller et al.
The '886 publication provides an apparatus for transmitting vehicle information to an occupant communication device (OCD). The apparatus comprises a communication module that is positioned within the vehicle. The communication module is configured to receive a transmission status signal indicative of a transmission mode for the vehicle. The communication module is further configured to transmit the transmission status signal over a wireless protocol to the OCD such that the OCD is disabled from being controlled by switches positioned thereon if the transmission mode enables movement of the vehicle.